Playable Races
There are many races on Vaer, and as such it should come as no surprise that there are many races in which players can choose from when making a character of their own. Some of these races make the game more difficult, while others make it easier. The choice is yours to make, but be warned that each races has their own advantages and disadvantages. The Races * Human: 'The most basic of races, these beings lack magic and are not of a supernatural element. Despite their lack of magic or power, they are the ones who populate Vaer in the millions. Their intellect has granted them the power of numbers. They'll need the sheer size of their population in order to survive. * 'Arcanist: Most closely related to the humans, Arcanists are the lowest ranking member of the supernatural races. What they lack in physical strength is made up for with magical ability. These beings are able to use magic to their advantage and blend in with humans much easier than any other race. * Upír: A supernatural, vampiric being who must drink blood in order to survive. They resemble humans and are able to use magic in order to hide their inhuman traits. These beings are also attractive and charming, making them dangerous to those who are weak willed. * Dhampir: The outcast and loathed offspring of a male Upír and a human mother. They share all of the supernatural strengths and abilities of an Upír, but they are also burdened by the issues and/or complications a human may have, such as ailments from disease and injuries. Because of these reasons, Dhampir are considered to be an abomination by both the humans and the Upír. * Therianthrope: Known to many of the world as werecreatures, Therianthropes are creatures who are somewhere between human and beast. Having once been human, Therianthropes are cursed to have a beast-like humanoid form. What many do not know is that Therianthropes transform fully into beasts at the beginning of each new lunar cycle. * Upírianthrope: An unholy combination of Upír and Therianthrope, the Upírianthrope appears to be a normal Upír at first glance, but is much more sinister. This creature, unlike the Therianthrope, has mastered its transformations so much that it can no longer be swayed by the lunar cycle and instead can transform into its beast form at will. It is said that these hybrids have the thirst of an Upír and the strength of the Therianthrope. * [[Aos Sí:|'Aos Sí:']] The Aos Sí, more commonly known as Fair Folk, are an ancient race which are closely related to the Ukree. These beings are fair skinned, and highly in tune with nature. They make excellent healers and are often the enemy of the Upír. They are the protectors of the forest, blessed by Frinn, goddess of nature. They may not appear strong, but their affinity to magic is the highest among all of the magical races. * [[Tauri:|'Tauri:']] An interesting creature, the Tauri are named after the bull (Taurus). These beings have the upper torso and head of a human, but the lower body of an equine, bovine, or cervine (horse, bull/cow, and deer). They are an elusive race who dwell in forests and have minimal (if any) contact with humans. They are natural protectors and often disguise themselves as animals instead of humans. * [[Grimm:|'Grimm:']] Though they have a humanoid figure, the Grimm are a terrifying sight to behold. Their faces are skeletal in appearance. Many have mistakenly called them a wraith, but these sinister creatures do not feed on lifeforce, but instead feed on the sins of the wicked.